Cuídate de la Niebla
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Cuídate de la niebla. Ella seduce. Ella engaña. Te hace creer algo que no ves. [Para la actividad "La semana de la diversidad sexual" organizada por el foro Proyecto 1-8].
Éste fic fue escrito para la actividad "La semana de la diversidad sexual" organizada por el foro Proyecto 1-8.

El fic se desarrolla siguiendo la siguiente descripción:

 ***Combinación:** Pareja Yuri (chica x chica).

 ***Pareja:** Jun Motomiya x Hikari Yagami.

 ***Extra:** Dominación/Sumisión.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 2539.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Cuídate de la niebla. Ella seduce. Ella engaña. Te hace creer algo que no ves. Para la actividad "La semana de la diversidad sexual" organizada por el foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Cuídate de la niebla.**

Cuídate de la niebla. Ella seduce. Ella engaña. Te hace creer algo que no ves, como un espejismo entre tanta oscuridad. Ella controla esa parte oscura en ti y sin que te des cuenta, te manipula.

Cuídate de la niebla o podría arrastrarte a su interior, a su seno de oscuridad. Ella te toma de la mano y te conduce a aquella parte en ti que no conocías y te hace experimentar tantas sensaciones que no creías.

Cuídate de la niebla, porque ella guía entre ceguera e ilusión y no sabes por donde caminas hasta que te has topado con el precipicio. Hasta que te has topado con su verdadero rostro.

Jun tomó el tren como acostumbraba luego del trabajo, mientras en los auriculares sonaba su lista favorita, se agarró de la manija colgante del techo viendo que no había muchos lugares salvo aquellos. La música movida le sentaba bien para aguardar la una hora de viaje que tenía para su casa.

En la siguiente estación, unas tantas personas se bajaron como otras subieron y junto a ella, también colgada de la manija, iba una muchacha mucho más pequeña, vestida con un abrigo rosa pálido y unas orejeras que anticipaban el clima fresco del exterior; cargaba un bolsón de tejido casi del mismo color de su abrigo, con unas muñecas de tela en su interior que llamó la atención de Jun.

La muchacha notó su mirada y sus ojos se volcaron en la Motomiya, quien no se hizo para atrás, sino que saludó con una cordial sonrisa. La desconocida de cabello corto correspondió su saludo con una tierna sonrisa que le gustó encontrar a Jun.

―Jun Motomiya ―Se presentó la mayor.

―Hikari Yagami ―Respondió a su vez.

―¿Son muñecas? ―Preguntó al mirar las sonrisas bordadas cuidadosamente dentro del bolsón semi-cerrado que cargaba la mujer. Hikari sonrió para sacar una y enseñársela a Jun.

―Los hice para mis alumnos. Soy maestra de primaria ―Jun se mostró sorprendida, aunque ni tanto, pudiendo observar cuan tierna y delicada resultaba ser la mujer.

Las personas fueron abandonando el tren mientras ellas continuaban hablando. Los asientos se liberaron y pudieron sentarse juntas; Jun le relataba sobre su aburrido trabajo como secretaria en una oficina y Hikari la escuchaba con atención.

―No creo que sea un trabajo aburrido, sino todo lo contrario ―Alegó Hikari, consiguiendo sacar en Jun una mueca de gracia.

―Me alegra saber que una persona piensa distinto ―Hikari rio y a Jun le sonó tan sublime aquel sonido. Podría escucharla por siempre.

Cuando llegaron a la estación que correspondía a Hikari, ella se despidió de Jun y bajó del tren. La pelirroja se fijó en la muñeca perteneciente a Hikari, olvidada en el asiento del vagón. No lo pensó mucho y tomándola en mano, bajó del tren antes de que éste partiera.

―¡Yagami! ―La castaña se detuvo al oír su nombre, hallando a Jun corriendo hacia ella con la muñeca en mano.

―¡Lo lamento tanto! Soy tan descuidada ―Dijo Hikari con pena en su mirar. Jun negó con la cabeza―. Haz perdido al tren por mi culpa.

―No es nada, esperaré otro… ―Contestó Jun con simpleza, mas Hikari parecía aún preocupada.

―Ya es muy tarde…, escucha, ¿por qué no te quedas en casa? Si te parece bien ―Jun la miró con sorpresa, mas no tardó mucho en aceptar. Era muy de noche y le venía bien continuar aquella charla con la dulce mujer del tren.

* * *

Encontrar a Hikari a la misma hora y en el mismo tren se hizo costumbre para Jun, de hecho, a veces modificaba sus horarios para salir a esa hora y poder encontrarse con la Yagami, a la espera de un camino en su compañía.

Quedarse a dormir en su casa tampoco dejó de ser costumbre y lo que inició con una cena entre simples conocidas, fue transformándose en veladas más duraderas que cruzaban el umbral del comedor hasta llegar al cuarto y morir en la cama.

A Jun le encantaba oír los suspiros de placer lanzados por la maestra de primaria, intentando reprimirlos sin mucho éxito. Hikari tenía una anatomía que la podía hacer fantasear a cada rato, con tanta sutileza en sus puntas y tanta ternura en sus huecos. Le gustaba perderse en el aroma de su piel, de su cabello y hundir su lengua en las profundidades que hacían a Hikari elevar su voz a una octava. Amaba tenerla debajo suyo, mientras sus intimidades se besaban con locura.

Tan poco tiempo bastó para que Hikari la hiciera suya, la convirtiera en una esclava de su cuerpo y la deseara como si fuera lo único que ella necesitara para sobrevivir.

Había tanta dulzura en la Yagami que Jun no la quería dejar salir de la cama, una vez se cimentaran en ella.

Pero cometió el grave error de seguir a la niebla, de dejarse atrapar por ella y guiarse por esa ceguera ingenua hasta las profundidades de su ser. Jun no sabía dónde acabó por verse, envuelta con la que creía ser una simple maestra de primaria, amante de las manualidades y la delicadeza…

Pero lo que no sabía, era que a ella le gustaba esconder los dientes, bajo la piel de cordero.

* * *

Las primeras veces, fue Hikari quien acabó con las muñecas impedidas en la cabecera de la cama y las piernas abiertas mientras Jun le hacía el amor con su boca. Otras tantas veces, fue Jun quien la apretaba contra la pared y le decía cosas sucias al oído, escuchándola chillar debajo suyo. Y fueron otras las ocasiones en que Hikari recibía ligeras nalgadas por su palma, mientras Jun disfrutaba un poco de aquel poderío sin nombre que se enaltecía con el cuerpo de Hikari por debajo

Pobre ilusa.

―¿Invertir papeles? ―Preguntó Jun ante la mirada tierna de su novia, una noche tras la cena. No le sonaba para nada desalentador que Hikari yazca encima de ella, aunque no la veía con la dureza suficiente como para desempeñarse bien.

―No todo está en quién es más fuerte… ―Había dicho Hikari, abrazándola por detrás con sus cortos y finos brazos.

―¿No? ―Preguntó Jun con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios que Hikari respondió con una completamente distinta, cargada de dulzura.

Pero entonces, fueron al cuarto de la Yagami y entre prendas cotidianas, yacían guardadas algunos _sex toys_ que Jun no recordaba haber visto jamás. Parpadeó con sorpresa, apreciando la cantidad y singularidad que poseían éstos; los reconocía, por supuesto, ella tenía varios en su armario también, pero otros lucían fuera lo convencional y saber que su dulce y tierna novia los poseía, le hacían tragar grueso.

―Vamos…, relájate ―Había dicho Hikari al invitarla a su cama. Jun no quería mostrarse nerviosa, porque ella era una asidua del sexo, sabía cómo hacerlo y cómo hacerla gritar de placer. Era una entendida de la materia y no por nada era mucho mayor a Hikari; ella tenía más experiencia y estaba segura de sus conocimientos.

Y a medida que se desvestía, se repetía esas palabras, siendo consciente de que nada cambiaría tras aquella sesión de sexo con su novia.

Y siguió diciéndose lo mismo mientras aguardaba a Hikari en su cama, completamente desnuda y contemplando las lindas muñecas que Hikari confeccionaba en sus ratos libres, todas ellas ubicadas sobre la cómoda de la joven, observándola con sus sonrisas tiernas, una de las características que compartían éstas con su dueña.

Pero cuando vio a la Yagami regresando del baño, portando aquella prenda negra que entallaba su figura y el corsé duro realzaba sus pequeños senos, o las medias altas desfilaban sobre su medio muslo…, supo que había una parte de Hikari que ella no conocía.

―¿P…, por qué vistes así…? ―Inquirió sorprendida y algo inquieta.

―Oh, sólo es lencería. No te asustes ―Dijo caminando dulcemente hacia uno de sus armarios, quitando de él un conjunto de sogas con nudos perfectos, que sólo una amante de las manualidades podría elaborar con sumo cuidado.

―Hi…Hikari… ―Jun comenzaba a ver un brillo distinto en los ojos de su novia y una sonrisa torcida que le erizó la piel como humedeció su zona baja.

* * *

Sogas, látigos, esposas…, cada noche era algo distinto pero siempre con Hikari como dominante, siempre siendo la pequeña como quien marcara los pasos de sus gritos y sus erráticos movimientos. Jun experimentó las lágrimas de placer más allá de vaivenes rítmicos, brindadas por azotes, marcas rojas y sumisión.

Nunca se hubo considerado del tipo sumiso, que acabara siempre debajo y marcada por alguien. Tampoco se pensó que Hikari pudiera llegar a vestir ropa "especial" y seguir luciendo como una niña inocente.

Malditas apariencias.

Se sabía las posiciones convencionales, las más famosas y las que siempre daban un salto al orgasmo; mas Hikari era una cajita de sorpresas y podría jurarse a sí misma que nunca llegó a probar un orgasmo más delicioso que el que le ofrecía la castaña.

Entre dolor y placer, Jun se descubrió chillando como sumisa, rogando como sumisa y actuando como una.

Echada en el suelo, sin nada más que unas sogas amarrando a sus muñecas, como sus muslos y pies, miraba el suelo incapaz de comprender las cosas, oyendo los pasos ligeros de Hikari a su alrededor y cerró los ojos al sentir las cortas y bien pulcras uñas con las que solía erizarle la piel.

El filo de las uñas encontraron su piel y un gemido lánguido salió de sus labios al sentir como éstas acariciaban su espalda. Se contrajo hacia delante y sin desearlo, su cuerpo se mostraba deseoso por sentir a Hikari; escuchó a la Yagami emitir una sonrisa cuando su pelvis se elevó en una respuesta positiva de las caricias tortuosas que le brindaba la menor.

No podía hablar, el maldito sonajero de metal en la boca se lo impedía mientras su saliva recorría lentamente el material hasta perderse en los agujeros que contaba.

Hikari se sentó entonces sobre la cama, delante de ella y con esos ojos oscurecidos la observó con piernas cruzadas. Jun podía hacer la comparación mental entre la _dominatrix_ que tenía delante y la dulce maestra de primaria que conoció en el tren. Tanta diferencia la abrumaba.

La más joven abrió las piernas entonces, enseñándole a Jun su nuevo trabajo. Hikari desajustó la correa del sonajero y sus manos fueron al cabello de Jun, acariciándolo primero, para luego penetrar sus dedos entre sus hebras, estirándolas y oyendo a Jun suspirar de dolor y súplica.

―Dime que quiero… ―Susurró Hikari, pegando su frente sudada contra la de su novia.

―A mí… ―Respondió Jun y oyó a la joven sonreír.

―Buena chica ―Entonces le dio pase libre a acunarse entre sus muslos y dejarla besar su intimidad.

* * *

Jun se miraba al espejo desnuda, observando las marcas que solían dejarle las noches con Hikari. Había un deseo incomprensible en la manera en que su piel guardaba el historial de actos que la pequeña maestra de primaria hacía con ella.

¿Cómo es que nunca lo notó?

Y mientras más se miraba, se daba cuenta que le gustaba, pero temía no reconocerse ante los ojos de Hikari.

Eso debía de terminar ya.

* * *

Jun aguardaba ansiosa la llegada de Hikari con las esposas en la mano. Hikari sonrió con dulzura y cerró la puerta detrás suyo con el más silencioso tacto.

―Parece que me has estado aguardando pacientemente ―Susurró Hikari y Jun se puso de pie, caminó hasta donde estaba Hikari y aunque ella no retrocedió ni un paso, la Motomiya la empujó contra la pared sin demasiada fuerza, con la suficiente para mirar el rostro perplejo de Hikari―. ¿Jun?

―Me he estado engañando mucho tiempo… ―Susurró Jun, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado por encima de la cabeza de Hikari.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó confundida, pero Jun comenzó a desvestirla―. ¡Jun! ¡Detente!

―¡Maldita sea, Hikari, yo no quiero un romance! ―Bramó la pelirroja, con molestia y de eso fue consciente la menor, quien la observaba petrificada. Jun maldijo otra tanda más―. No quiero ser la idiota que se enamora de su castigadora…, no quiero que te apoderes de mí…

Hikari no dijo nada, sólo la observaba con pena en su mirada. Jun odiaba que la mirara con esos ojos, odiaba sentirse débil delante de ella y entonces comprendió que fuera de aquel traje o la sumisión bajo sus manos, Jun odiaba sentirse por debajo de alguien, odiaba tener que ser la que sea mirada con lástima o la que deban lastimar para sentirse mejor.

Ha tenido el corazón roto tantas veces que sólo buscaba sexo, diversión de una noche y olvidarse de compromisos sentimentales. Luego llegó Hikari con esa apariencia de cordero pero los dientes de lobo y jugó con ella. Lo admita o no, se dejó hacer.

No lo soportó más y sus lágrimas desbordaron por sus ojos. Ella no quería llorar delante de nadie, porque la hacía sentir tan estúpida, tan inmadura y quiso alejarse de allí, mas Hikari detuvo su huida al tomar su mano y hacer que la mirase.

―Todos tenemos un secreto…, todos intentamos fingir aunque no sea esa nuestra intención… Me gusta tener el control, me gusta tenerte para mí―Susurró y la abrazó. Jun se sentía impotente en sus brazos, pero tampoco hizo nada para alejarla.

―Me has hecho tuya mucho antes de usar sogas o esposas… ¿No te das cuenta? ―Susurró Jun entonces y sintió a Hikari tensándose en su sitio. Era la primera vez que decía algo tan sincero y se sentía una tonta por hacerlo, por decir aquello que le vino a la mente pero así era ella, era espontánea y no mediaba palabra para quedar bien o mal. Sólo lo decía porque lo sentía correcto.

Hikari supo entonces, por qué siguió a la niebla. Por qué se dejó seducir por ella, por qué se dejó engañar. Creyó levantar un espejismo delante de Jun, pero fue tan tonta como para caer por su propio trabajo. Creyó controlar esa parte oscura en ella y no se dio cuenta que Jun terminó esa labor mucho antes de que ella se pusiera el antifaz.

No se dio cuenta que acabó siendo arrastrada por Jun bajo esa faceta de dureza que intentaba corroer con placer físico, pero terminó siendo tomada por la mano y conducida a donde no creyó llegar, experimentando sensaciones que no creía.

Y Hikari fue lo suficientemente descuidada por cegarse, sin saber por dónde caminaba hasta llegar a aquel precipicio al que caía en esos momentos y se topó con el verdadero rostro de Jun…, y el suyo propio.

Jun era fuerte, era tosca y contrastaba con ella; creía ver a una sumisa en potencia bajo toda aquella faceta, pero estuvo tan enfrascada en descubrirlo que no se dio cuenta todo ese tiempo, que mientras Hikari ponía las esposas en las muñecas de Jun, ella, inconscientemente, le puso la soga alrededor de su cuello…

Y la que yacía perdida era ella…

Hikari sonrió y besó el camino de lágrimas que Jun dejó libre. Salado y húmedo. Entonces, besó los labios de Jun con ternura, con dulzura y supo que se estuvo engañando todo ese tiempo y que la que caminaba entre niebla era ella.

* * *

Bien, quería algo corto y conciso. Creo que logré lo que quería xD

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
